The Cartoon Network Movie
by Colton M. H
Summary: An Evil Mind Destroying Disease. An Evil Team of Super Geniuses. 4 Heroes. When an evil villian forms a team to take over Cartoon Network, only 4 heroes can save the world from evil. Crosses EVERY show EVER on Cartoon Network with each other. ReadReview
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

**The Cartoon Network Movie**

A/N: I do not own anything in this story; in other words, I don't own anything on Cartoon Network.

Peach Creek

Three boys were walking in the cul-de-sac, and no one else was outside because of the quarantine. "Why do we always get stuck by ourselves from these quarantines!" the shortest one yelled. This person was short, had three hairs, and wore a yellow shirt. His name was Eddy.

"Eddy, it's because of our immune system and isolation from the others," a taller one said. This one was taller than Eddy, yet not the tallest of the three. He wore a sock on his head, and an orange shirt.

"Whatever, Double D," Eddy said.

"I see something shiny!" the tallest one yelled pointing at a quarter. He was yellow skinned, had no chin, and a head full of individually sticking out hairs. He also had a unibrow, a green jacket, and a red and white-stripped shirt. His name was Ed.

"A quarter! Just my luck!" Eddy yelled, grabbing the quarter. "It's jawbreaker time, boys!"

"Eddy, that's one quarter!" Edd protested.

"But I have two more from our last scam!" Eddy yelled, taking out two quarters from his pocket.

"Is Eddy the man with the plan or what, Double D!" Ed yelled, running down the lane.

"Ed! Wait for us!" Edd and Eddy yelled, running towards him.

Ed turned and ran west, and after running left three blocks, he turned and ran north. As he ran, he saw some stores; the trademarks of their neighborhood. He ran down a hill, and then up another one, and then he ran on a flat piece of land. He passed a school supply store, a music store, and a grocery store. The other two boys were right behind him. As Ed stopped, the other two caught up.

"Ed! I have the quarters!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh. OK!" Ed yelled, walking into the Candy Store. As Ed, and Eddy followed, a car drove by and stopped.

As a kid walked out of the car, he looked around. The kid had a red baseball cap on, a big nose, and a blue and white-stripped shirt. His name was Billy. He walked into the Candy Store, and bumped into Ed, who was looking at a jawbreaker and standing behind another kid.

"Sorry, mister," Billy said, when he saw Ed's face.

"Billy!" Ed yelled in joy, dropping his jawbreaker.

"Ed!" Billy said, hugging Ed.

"You know him!" Eddy yelled seeing Billy.

"Eddy, Double D, this is my cousin Billy. Billy, this is Double D and Eddy, my friends!" Ed said. He pointed at Edd and Eddy.

"Hi!" Billy said stupidly.

"Salutations, Billy!" Edd said, shaking Billy's hand.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing," Billy said.

"Hurry up you three!" the Candy Store Owner yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Eddy said, grabbing the three jawbreakers and giving them to the man. The man asked for seventy-five cents, and Eddy gave him three quarters. As the three walked out, they saw a girl by the street post.

"There you are, Billy," she said coldly. She had blonde hair, a black hair band, and no nose. She wore a pink shirt, and was frowning. Her name was Mandy.

"Mandy! This is my cousin Ed, and his friends Double D and Eddy!" Billy said, pointing at Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"You're supposed to be at the museum, not at the stupid candy store," Mandy said, grabbing Billy by the shirt and dragging him off.

"Wow, these new people look and act strange," Eddy said, slurping his jawbreaker.

"Their animation style is different. I wonder how Ed and Billy can be related," Edd stated.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be babysitting Sarah since she's sick!" Ed realized, running off. He ran through an ally, where a man was standing in the shadows. The man, well actually a kid, was big headed, had a white shirt, had hair like Ed's, and was carrying a plank. His name was Jonny.

"The Ed's suspect nothing, Plank," Jonny said as the two left the ally after Edd and Eddy ran by. "I'll contact the others to begin Phase Two," Jonny finished, laughing evilly. Jonny took out a device. "Mandroid, Billybot, prepare to set sail for Camp Kidney, we need to get the illness there also," Jonny said.

"Statement: Yes Jonny," A metallic voice came. It was Billybot.

"Preparing to launch illness now," Mandroid's voice said over the device.

"Good," Jonny said, turning it off and laughing…

Ed was in his room, crying. He found out that he couldn't help his sister because of the quarantine, and thought he was going to be grounded.

"Suits her, the disease will get her some character," Eddy said, not caring the least what happened to Sarah.

"I don't know Eddy, the disease is still being studied in some government funded labs, it has no known cure, and they claim it slowly eats the mind away and turns the victims into zombie-like creatures," Edd said. He was scared that the disease might spread to other towns, entire nations.

"Zombies!" Ed yelled, and started to laugh.

Camp Kidney

Lazlo and Clam were walking through the now quarantined Camp Kidney. Just yesterday a mysterious illness hit Peach Creek, now it was at Camp Kidney. How it spread, no one knew. A specialized SWAT Team was in the area, testing the ill ones. Few people somehow had a natural immunity to the illness, which supposedly would turn the victims into zombies.

"Not healthy," Clam said, looking around the camp.

"I can't believe that we're the only one's not sick," Lazlo said, looking around. "Even the Squirrel Scouts got the illness now."

"This area is on quarantine, civilian!" a SWAT Team member said. The SWAT Team member was in a biohazard suit, completely safe from all biological hazards.

"But sir, our friends are here!" Lazlo said.

"My nephew was the first to get the disease, how do you think I feel?" the SWAT Team member said.

"OK!" Clam said, as he walked to the outside of Camp Kidney. Lazlo followed Clam to the road.

Lazlo and Clam started hitchhiking from the side of the road. "I can't believe his nephew got the disease first, I wonder who it was," Lazlo said. He knew it was someone from Peach Creek, but that town was huge, it had over five thousand citizens even.

"Kevin!" Clam said, remembering what he read.

"Oh yeah, Kevin Marley got the illness first, he must be Kevin's uncle!" Lazlo said as he continued holding his thumb out as he hitchhiked.

"Car!" Clam said. A car drove by, and it stopped in front of the two beans. The door opened.

"Get in, I'll explain to you who I am on the way," the man in there said as the two Bean Scouts got in. The man was bald, black skin –not black, but darker than white, more of a brown really - black glasses, a black bowlers hat, and a black suit and white shirt under it. He had a black tie also.

"Um, where are we going, sir?" Lazlo asked.

"We're going to a laboratory near Endsville, top secret stuff dealing with the sickness," the man said.

"OK," Clam said, looking at the distant Camp Kidney.

"Who are you, sir?" Lazlo asked. The man turned around.

"I'm Agent Z. I work at the laboratory by Endsville. And buckle your seatbelts, things are going to get a tad bit… bumpy," the man said. Lazlo and Clam buckled their seatbelts, and the man pushed a red button.

The back of the car turned into a rocket engine like thing, and it speed down the street. IT broke the sound barrier, and trees behind it started to fall from wind hitting them. It turned on a street, and then, it speed across the desert. The dust of the desert by Prickly Pines flew behind them as the car gained speed.. The two Bean Scouts were being pressed against their seats as it flew across the ground. Suddenly, it stopped, and the two almost hit the seats in front of them, but the seat belts stopped it. Lazlo and Clam got out dizzily.

"Sorry 'bout that, first time travelers are always dizzy from it though," Agent Z said, walking around the car.

"It's OK, Agent E, but what is this laboratory for?" Lazlo asked.

"It's was originally owned by a boy genius known as Dexter, but he sold it to the Cartoon Network Government for researching the ultimate Cartoon Weapon. In the end, a horrible disease was created, one that in the wrong hands could be used to take over the entire network! We eventually were able to contain it in a room, but apparently it is happening again, on a larger scale. We are trying to find a cure, but we'll need a few strands of already resistant DNA," Agent Z said, walking into the laboratory…

Peach Creek 

"Ed and Eddy, I present to you my latest invention!" Edd said, pulling a cover off of a device. It was a box, and it had strange lines on it. The lines connected to a tube, and the tube went into a showerhead in the bathroom in Ed's basement. The box though, was in Edd's room.

"Where does the pipe go?" Ed asked.

"Your bathroom's showerhead," Edd said, as he opened the box. Inside it, there were pipes everywhere, and diamonds in their end that went into it. The pipes all connected in a circle on the opposite side of the box than they were on.

"What is it?" Eddy asked looking in.

"A transporter from Star Voyage the Original Series!" Ed yelled, running into it.

"Ed's surprisingly correct, Eddy. It's a teleportor," Edd said, walking in. He pushed Ed out. "Ed, go to your house and take a video camera, tape my coming through the shower head and back into existence from energy," Edd said to Ed. Ed nodded and ran to his house.

"What am I supposed to do?" Eddy asked.

"You can tape this side through that hole," Edd said, pointing to a hole in the box and closing the door.

Eddy put Edd's camera lens through it, and started to record.

Edd was moving buttons up and down, energy from the diamonds starting to fluxate, and suddenly… BAM! He vanished into a whisp of smoke.

"Double D!" Eddy yelled, taking the camera out of the hole and opening the box. He looked around, it was cooling off considerably now, just a second ago it was warm enough to melt diamonds, ten seconds later it was room temperature. "Noooooo!" Eddy yelled, tears coming from his eyes. Edd was gone. His scams would never succeed again…

Ed's Bathroom

"Double D?" Ed asked as colors came from the shower head, the exact nanosecond that Edd vanished in a whisp of smoke in his house. The colors mixed together, and then Edd moved after a minute.

"IT WORKED!" Edd yelled in joy.

"We can get beamed up by Double D now!" Ed laughed.

Eddy ran in the door and saw Edd. "Double D! You're alive!" he yelled in relief.

"Yes, you did succeed," a shadowy figure said looking out the door…

What will happen next? Why is Plank trying to take over Cartoon network? What about the zombies? When will more villains appear? What does the teleportor do with the plot? Stay tuned for all those answers and more!


	2. Chapter 2: Death, Immunies, and Robots

The Cartoon Network Movie

A/N: I do not own anything in this story; in other words, I don't own anything on Cartoon Network.

Top Secret Laboratory by Endsville 

"Agent E, I see you've brought two immunies," a man said. He had brown hair, white skin, and the same clothing as Agent E.

"Yes, Agent K, I did. These are Clam and Lazlo from Camp Kidney," Agent E said calmly.

"I will tell Agent N, Agent R, and Agent S," Agent K said, walking into a room in the laboratory.

The Domain of the Spider Queen 

"Statement: Lord Plank has ordered us to take you prisoner, Spider Queen," Billybot said as him and Mandroid walked towards her.

"I'll never listen to your Lord Plank," the Spider Queen said, as a horde of spiders walked towards the two droids. The Spider Queen looked like a spider, but had a human body up from the waist where the head would have been, like a centaur sort of.

"I didn't want to do this," Mandroid said, taking out a device. On it, it said "Acme Bomb".

"Exclaiming out of panic: No, don't detonate it! You'll kill us all!!" Billybot yelled.

"Now come, or the Acme Bomb goes off," Mandroid said, motioning towards the detonation bomb.

"I'll go, as long as you don't detonate that," the Spider Queen said, realizing what could happen to her.

"Good, now come. Billybot, restrain her arms and keep in front of her," Mandroid said, walking out of the cave.

"Statement: Yes, Mandroid. Ha, ha. Man Droid. You're a man. Ha, ha." Billybot said, putting laser couplings on her wrists and dragging the Spider Queen behind him…

Secret Base, Location Unknown 

"Lord Plank, we have the prisoner," Mandroid said, walking towards a throne.

A voice synthesizer started. "Good. I am very pleased," it said, as it listened to Plank's telepathy.

Jonny walked out of the shadows. A boy and a blue shape followed him.

"Sir Jonny, I have no need for you now, I believe you must be… EXTERMINATED!" Plank said through the voice synthesizer by him. Under him, the throne had legs extend from it, and he walked around using his mind to talk to the mechanical legs. A laser came out of the throne, and it extended.

"Plank, no, I beg you! Don't kill me!" Jonny begged.

"Plank has no need for you, he has an already unstoppable army!" The blue shape said. The shape was like a thumb, but with a face and could talk. His name was Bloo.

"And all unnecessary life forms are a risk to Plank's conquest as you could betray him!" the boy yelled. The boy had orange hair, glasses, and wore a lab coat. His name was Dexter.

"Chocolate Milk!" a strange, yellow creature yelled walking in. Hiss head was round with hair, and he had a happy face. His name was Cheese.

"Now, Jonny, you shall die!" Plank said through his voice synthesizer on his throne, as the laser shot at Jonny, vaporizing him. Jonny was a pile of dust now, and was gone.

The six laughed evilly as in a tube behind them, floating in a green liquid, a cat-like creature floated. It had pink skin, pointy ears, and was called Mew.

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 

"Bloo!" a creature yelled. He was tall and red, and his name was Wilt. He was also an imaginary friend.

"Bloo! Where are you!" a boy yelled. He had brown hair, a rectangular head, and a triangular like body. His name was Mac, and was Bloo's creator.

"Senior Bloo, where are you!" a creature said. He was large, width and strength, and had horns. He was purple and short. He wore Spanish clothing, and was named Eduardo.

"Where is he, he has to be here," Mac said.

"Cee," Eduardo agreed.

"What's this?" Wilt said, as he picked up a note. He read it. "'Dear Mac, I am going to be away for an uncertain amount of time. Your friend, Bloo,'"

"Where is he going then?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, Mac," Wilt said. "I'm sure you'll find him again," Wilt said, walking out of the room.

"I know, I'm going to go outside, get some air you know," Mac said, walking down the hall and to the outside. A black car was parked in front of the house, and two people got out.

"Mind your business civilians," the first man said. The two walked towards the house, where they walked inside.

A plane flew over the house, and out of it a strange mist came out. "Wha-, what is this?" Mac said, sneezing.

"I don't know, Mac," Wilt said, as he sneezed. Slowly, Wilt and Eduardo started to sneeze more fast, Mac watching them, wondered what was happening. Their skin turned pale, and their eyes bloodshot. "I think I'm sick, I'm going to have to go to the house," Wilt said, sneezing. "Sorry,"

Eduardo and Wilt walked into the house, as Mac stood there. He turned, and walked home. As he walked, he saw a newspaper saying "Strange disease strikes Cul-De-Sac and Camp Kidney, see more inside," on the ground. He picked it up.

"During the last three days, a mysterious disease has been spreading across the world. It started in Peach Creek when local Kevin ate a tainted piece of food. The disease has spread like wildfire, infecting the entire city of Peach Creek, Prickly Pines, and many more cities around the globe. According to scientists who studied it in laboratories, the disease starts out as sneezing and pale skin, sometimes-bloodshot eyes even. After a few days as such, the ill one will grow funguses on their skin faster, and their skin will begin to rot as they live. The final phase is the victim turning into a zombie as their brain closes itself off from the rest of the body besides life functions to avoid the disease from killing it. Never have they got it beyond that stage in the laboratory from the zombies devouring themselves. They are surprisingly obedient to non-infectees though. A theory is that the infectees attempt to kill each other to avoid spreading the disease, but if they are ordered to do something, they will do it and forget the disease exists. Could someone be plotting to take the world over? We will find out soon enough," Mac read, as a white car stopped by him. Out of it walked Agent E.

"Mac, I'm Agent E, you'll need to come with me," Agent E said. Mac got in the car.

"How do you know me?" Mac asked.

"Agent M told me all about you, Mac," Agent E said as he drove the car out of the town and to the desert to the North. As it speed down the road, Mac was unsettlingly quite. "He also told me you'd probably end up being quite like this. I'll turn on some music if you want," Agent E said, trying to avoid the silence.

"Um, OK, I guess," Mac said. Agent E put in a CD, and it started to play.

"Put on your seatbelt, it's going to get a lot faster," Agent E said, flipping a cover off a thing, revealing a shiny red button. Mac was about to say he had his seatbelt, when another seatbelt came out of the seat. Mac put them on, and then Agent E pushed the red button. The car suddenly went at incredibly fast speeds, breaking the sound barrier. As it flew across the desert, a rock formation shaped like a chimney came closer to view, and the car started to slow down. It approached the rock, and then stopped right by it. As the two got out, a door opened in the rock.

"What is this place?" Mac asked walking into the rock. Behind them, the car went into an under ground garage.

"This is Cartoon Network Laboratories. If you follow me to the research labs, I will introduce you to two of your fellow immunies," Agent E said, walking down a corridor. In it, men and women in black suites were walking about. If one asked them what they were doing, they'd say something like "Doing my job," or "Being a Agent". When they got home, they had a normal life still though. The Agents with letter names, like Agent E, were only 25 members, and eighteen of them were working on the strange disease.

"What is the disease that's been striking lately?" Mac asked.

"It is only known as the Undead Virus for its effects," Agent E said, opening a door. In it, Clam and Lazlo were inside. "This is where you will have your immune system tested, please wait until we are able to sample your blood," Agent E said, closing the door as Mac walked in…

Peach Creek 

"Ed, did you say something?" Edd asked. He heard someone say "Yes, you did," just three minutes ago.

"Nope!" Ed laughed. Suddenly, the window opened and a man wild into the room.

"I did," the man said, causing the Eds to turn around.

"Who are you!" Eddy yelled seeing him.

"I'm Agent Z, the very first Agent ever," the man said. He looked around 40 years old, had a beard, a head full of brown hair, a mustache, and a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black glasses, and a black bowlers hat. "I heard you three were the only Immunies in town."

"The only people not sick in all of Peach Creek!" Edd yelled.

"How? Who? Why? Where? When? What?" Ed yelled looking around.

"There has to be someone not sick!" Eddy yelled.

"I'm supposed to take you three to see the only discovered Immunies so we can find a cure," Agent Z said, opening Ed's door.

Outside it, a duck stood. "You coming with me!" he said. The duck was black, and had a orange bill.

"Daffy Duck, I thought you were going to help the Agency," Agent Z said, disappointed.

"Never!" Daffy yelled.

"Run you three! There are probably more of the traitors around here! Go to my car and push the blue button!" Agent Z said, closing the door as he walked towards Daffy.

"We best do what he said, Eddy; there might be more of them!!" Edd yelled, opening Ed's window, and seeing the black car. He scampered out of Ed's window, when he stood up; he saw some robots floating around. Ed and Eddy got out of the house, and one of the robots turned around.

"The Immunies have been detected!" It said metallic. It had a brown head, clawed hands, and a brown body. It was a Jack-Bot, robots built by Jack Spicer in order to take over the world, but are commonly used to attempt to help him take Shen-Gong-Wu, and now apparently the taking over the world part was working, sort of.

"Run!" Edd yelled, turning around and running to the black car. As he ran, Ed and Eddy followed. Opening a door, he turned to get in, and saw Eddy being grabbed by one of the Jack Bots. "Eddy!" Edd yelled, starting to get out.

"Ed! Double D! Run! Do what Agent Z told you to! It's for the good of us all!" Eddy said, his voice getting quieter as he got carried further away.

"I will, Eddy," Edd said, as he buckled his seatbelt, Ed got in, and then… BAM! Edd pushed the blue button after the two Eds left got their seatbelts on, and the car drove down the street. As it drove, it approached a road leaving Peach Creek that was a hill. As the hill's top came closer, the car speed, and speed faster, and then… CRACK! It broke the sound barrier as it flew off the top of the hill, and flew in the air. It changed into an airplane-like shape, and it flew at the speed of sound over crops and prairie.

"Ed, don't look now, but we're flying in a car over the Peach Creek prairie," Edd said as the two flew.

"Cool!" Ed yelled. He looked out the window, and saw a flock of birds.

Secret Base, Location Unknown

"Lord Plank, I present to you the first Immunie of your disease!" a boy said to Plank as Plank sat in his throne. The boy had red, spiky hair, a black lab coat, and goggles with swirls on his head but not over his eyes. His name was Jack Spicer. Saying this, a Jack Bot carried Eddy towards Plank.

"Good, Spicer. I will reward you for your efforts with what we agreed, a Shen-Gong-Wu," Plank said through his voice synthesizer. "Now if your Jack Bot would take Immunie Eddy to the laboratory so that we can finish the _Nex vomica virus_," Plank finished with his voice synthesizer.

"Plank!" Eddy yelled seeing Plank as he woke up.

"Jack Bot, take the Immunie to the laboratory!" Jack ordered. The Jack Bot left the room, holding Eddy. "So what Shen Gong Wu did you get?"

"The Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror," Plank said in the synthesizer, and the two Shen Gong Wu floated towards Jack Spicer.

"Thank you, Lord Plank," Jack said, walking out with his newly received Shen Gong Wu, smiling evilly…

And now, thank you for all your reviews. Thank you for all your interest in the story, but I can't answer any questions yet. I will have them all answered in the story though. And now, for some questions to ponder! Will Jack Spicer betray Lord Plank? Will Eddy ever escape? Will Ed and Edd reach the Cartoon Network Laboratories? Who really are the Agents? How did they know so much about the Immunies? Why was it the Agent M knew a lot about Mac? Why did Daffy Duck betray the Cartoon Network Laboratories? Who will be introduced in chapter 3? For the last one, I will introduce characters that people ask to be introduced, so in your reviews, say who you want to see in the story! I will keep it alive until I cover every show with at least one character.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossbreds and Old Toons

The Cartoon Network Movie

A/N: I do not own anything in this story; in other words, I don't own anything on Cartoon Network.

Cartoon Network Laboratories, by Endsville

Agent Z's car descended near the chimney formation, and as it did, a ramp went down into a chamber under it. The car slowed, and hit the ground, and it slowed more as it went towards the ramp. Almost at a stop, the car rolled into the chamber, where there were twenty-five cars identical to it lined in a circle, each having a different way to the surface. Suddenly, the car stopped, and Edd opened his door. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"The underground base of the Men in Black!" Ed proclaimed, climbing out his car window. Suddenly Agent E walked over, followed by two other Agents.

"Ed and Edd, these are Agent S and Agent L, they work for Cartoon Network Laboratories, where you are now," Agent E said. Agent S appeared to be an older female, and Agent L, another male. Agent S had grey hair, and then the regular for these Agents. Agent L had brown hair, and then the same clothing, but he appeared to have a tail and be a monkey.

"Who are you?" Edd asked.

"I'm Agent E of Cartoon Network Laboratories," Agent E explained.

"And what are we for?" Ed asked, thinking this was an interrogation of the Agents.

"To have your blood tested. You're two of the Immunies from Peach Creek, where's Eddy?" Agent E said. He knew Eddy should have been there, but he wasn't.

"A robot took him," Edd said, smiling trying to look innocent.

"Follow me then. Me and the other Agents will discuss this later on, but you need to meet your fellow Immunies," Agent E said. The only reason Agent L and S came was incase of this being dangerous, but it wasn't. Agent E walked down the halls toward the west, going under Endsville now. Cartoon Network Laboratories covered the entire planet, yet no one knew it existed except for people that it wanted to know.

Edd and Ed followed him. As they walked, they saw rooms that looked like they held dark secrets, rooms looking like they contained parallel universes, and finally a room with a label saying "Immunie Quarters" on it. Agent E opened the door, and pushed Edd and Ed into it. In it, Lazlo, Clam, and Mac sat. "So we're all Immunies?" Edd asked, as he looked at the two Bean Scouts. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Lazlo, and this is Clam," Lazlo said, pointing to Clam.

"And I'm Mac," Mac said.

"Oh. I'm Edd, but you can call me Double D," Edd said.

"I'm Ed!" Ed yelled.

"So what happened to all of you guys?" Edd asked as he sat in a chair. The room was big, and it had tunnels going left, right, and down. _Probably supposed to be a city-like structure underground that expanded hundreds of miles, _Edd thought. Little did he know it was under the entire Earth.

Pallet Town 

Ash was at his house, after defeating the Sinnoh League. He was watching the news about Pokemon, when it said something about a strange disease spreading across the globe. "What the?" he asked, turning the volume up.

"Around the globe, a strange disease has been spreading. It started in Peach Creek in Georgia, and then spread across the entire United States. Camp Kidney, Los Angeles, Peach Creek, Endsville, Omaha, and many other cities have been quarantined. Recently though, there have been reports of it spreading through Pokemon and people alike across the world, we are going to face one of the worst times of our days during this time. Wait, according to what I just got informed of, in three days the entire Jhoto-Kanto Regions will be covered by the disease. It's the end of the world!" The TV News Man said as he started to panic. Suddenly the system crashed. Outside, a flock of Pokemon where fleeing to the east towards the sea – and through Pallet Town.

The ground started to shack, when suddenly an Onix flew through Ash's house trying to get away from something. It looked diseased, and the Pokemon behind it did too. They were sick. Ash realized this, and ran the way they were coming from, trying to get outside. A Rhihorn hit him, and he fell unconscious, sitting on it's back…

Nowhere 

Courage, a fuchsia dog, was sitting on Muriel's lap as Muriel, an old lady with grey hair, and Eustace, an old farmer who was bald, watched the Nowhere News. As the reporter talked about the disease spreading through Nowhere. Courage looked outside as Muriel petted him and saw a chicken walking to his house. It was holding a gun. "AHHH!!!" Courage yelled, jumping onto the ceiling.

"Courage? What is it?" Muriel asked.

"Stupid Dog, yelling and all," Eustace said as he got up.

Outside, the chicken planted a box onto the ground, and pushed a button. A strange mist came out of it, and the two humans started coughing. As they coughed, a UFO came over to the chicken, and beamed it up.

"Ahh!!" Courage yelled, hearing the news reporter saying that symptoms were sneezing and coughing. He didn't hear the rest from yelling. Muriel started to sneeze. Eustace started to sneeze. Suddenly, he started coughing and sneezing, and a black car drove by.

Agent E was in it, and he got out. Looking around, he walked over to the water faucet and pulled it, and walked back to his car. The car went underground, and into a building. In it, it showed a million pictures of Earth, each one from a different time. He got out of the car. "Agents, prepare to send the Time Message," he said as he walked to a chair.

"Powering up Time Message sender!" an Agent in a white version of the A-Z Agents said. He was Agent 03. A tube started to rotate, with the date on it labeled as One Hundred Million AD. As it spun, time bent around it, and then the message got sent to the future…

Time Squad Space Station, the year 100,000,000 AD 

The message Agent 03 sent under Agent E's orders materialized in the Repeat Offenders room as a man walked through the room. He had a beard sort of, goggles, and a muscled body. His name was Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel and everyone called him Buck as the quotes around it suggested. The message appeared infront of him, and in such he picked it up. "Not everyday that a strange shape appears in the Repeat Offenders room," He said, as suddenly him and the other two Time Squad Agents vanished…

Top Secret Laboratory, Location Unknown 

"Lord Plank, I have brought you more Immunies," a shadowy figure said. His head had markings, and he looked like an ancient sculpture sort of. His name was Aku. He unwillingly joined Plank, but was one of Plank's minions all the same.

"Good, Aku. I will prepare for them to have their DNA drained from them," Plank said, heartlessly. Aku had brought three Immunies; a samurai who was swearing to defeat Aku who was named Jack, a teenage girl with red hair and green clothing who was named Sam, and then a robot with a light bulb-like head named Jones. "Take the Immunies to the laboratory!" Plank yelled through his voice synthesizer. Three robots floated out and grabbed them, and carried them to the laboratory where Eddy was being experimented on. "Four down, only twenty-five to go," Plank said, and his mechanical legs started to move, as he walked towards a tube, in it Mew was.

"Lord Plank! I just relocated the DNA of it into the DNA structure of a human!" Jack Spicer yelled from behind the tube. In another tube, a human's body was twitching.

"Good," Plank said, as he watched Mew and Human DNA mix, creating a superior human…

Cartoon Network Laboratories 

"Agent C, we are about to begin the DNA reading sequence," Agent E said to the leader of the Cartoon Network Laboratories.

"Let me talk with the Immunies first," Agent C said. His body was three dimensional, looking like a real person. He also was the only person in there that wasn't a cartoon. As Agent C walked into the room, he saw that during the three hours, there was five more Immunies in the main room. Even though he knew that there were twelve of the Immunies there, most of them were in the tunnels.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"I'm Agent C; the leader of Cartoon Network Laboratories. Before any of you introduce yourselves, I already know who you all are," Agent C said calmly. "I've been not watching this project because of Project Superstorm, capable of creating storms that would leave Earth nearly destroyed from life," he finished, reading Edd's mind before Edd asked why he wasn't there earlier.

"So why are we here?" a green skinned creature named Stork asked.

"You are Immunies. Your DNA alone will solve the cure for the Plaque of Death going through the world," Agent C explained. "I must go now, for other, deeper beneath the surface, projects need me," he said, walking out, and going to the elevator shaft, and to the core of the Earth were the Cartoon Network shows were broadcasted to the non-cartoon world we live in, and his home world.

"Agents. I have news. I am going to leave our beloved two-dimensional world back to where I lived before the Cartoon Network beamed me into their programming. I need to return to the Mother World," Agent C said calmly to them.

"Yes sir!" one of the Agents said, starting the transporter. A million beams of light hit Agent C, causing him to shrink and grow at the same time, and then he vanished as he went from Cartoon Network Laboratories and into a three dimensional "real" world.

"Good luck," Agent C said, vanishing slowly.

"Sir! Wait! There's still one more Immunie needed!" Agent E yelled running into the room. "No…" he said. This might be it. In the time it would take for Agent C to get back and know the last Immunie, the disease would have already infested the world. This was it. This might be the real end. The Great Cancellation, a mythical end of Cartoon Network, and its entire vast universe…

Top Secret Laboratory, Location Unknown 

Out of a tube, a Mew and Human crossbred emerged. Lord Plank was watching. Suddenly, it spoke. "Where… am I?" It asked.

"You are in the Plankian Empire's Palace on the moon Luna orbiting Earth," Plank said. His mind had already absorbed the mental waves of this creature, allowing him to use its telepathy to control its mind. "You are a superior human, yet, inferior to me. Do not try to escape, as if you do, I will be forced to drain your free will," Plank said. He would have grinned, but he was just a piece of wood that used a mechanical voice-synthesizer and legs.

"Who exactly am I though?" the creature asked in wonder.

"You are Mewan, the first of many more creatures I plan to create. Someday, Mewan, you will lead your own army, but I will not hesitate to crush it if you rebel with it," Plank said. "Now, follow me so I may begin the tests to see how far you can go so I do not… overestimate you," Plank said as him, Spicer, and Mewan walked from the room. At the moment, there were more creatures in tubes. One of them was blue, one was red, and one was yellow. Also, there were some tables, each of them having a card one them. The cards had Egyptian Markings on them, and they were all ancient cards that held a dark, powerful power. A door opened and in the room a mouse was running with a piece of cheese from a cat. The mouse was brown, and the cat grey with some white. The three people that entered the room left it on a door that was going down and then they were in a room full of devices that would test Mewan to its limits.

A man in a metal suit, with bronze on one side of his face-mask and black on the other side walked into the room. "Lord Plank, how much longer until we have domination?" he asked.

"You will not have any power. Only the ones I deem worthy will have any… And if it is power you seek, surely, you must know what happens to those who seek it?" Plank said, trivially.

"You don't mean your going to kill me, are you? Your only a piece of wood," the man said.

"That is what you think. I have power over your mind. You technology is in my power. I have more power than you could imagine… yet, again, I could kill you know or torture you to death… what to do, what to do," Plank said. "Seize him and take him to the prison," Plank said to a robot. The robot was large, red, and yellow grabbed the man, who struggled to get out, but could not. The robot carried him across the room and out of it.

"OK, Mewan, lets get to testing your limits," Jack said, directing Mewan to a machine. "This will simply see how strong your mind is in affecting physical objects!" Jack said.

"I guess I will. I don't know what else I could do," Mewan said. Slowly, awareness settled in him, and he went to work.

"I must go now. I expect you two to tell me when you are done," Plank said, walking away on his mechanical legs. He walked towards the tables with the four cards on them. "Slither the Sky Dragon. Obelisk the Tormentor. The Winged Dragon of Ra. The four Egyptian God Cards. Each one has an immense power. Soon, I will take their power and make it mine! But, then there is the last of these four. One as powerfull as these. A creature that I had to look for ages to find all the parts of. Exodia the Forbidden One. Finally, I will be able to drain their power, from the real ancient Egyptian God Cards and the ancient cards of Exodia!" Plank said, pulling a lever on the side of each table. As he pulled each lever, energy drained from the cards as they slowly were pulled into a strange device. The energy was glowing brighter than anything ever seen on Earth, and then, it was in the strange device. Plank walked into the room that it was in on his mechanical insect-like legs. He had finally created the most powerful thing in the universe. A device capable of destroying the universe. A device that was so powerful, he had already decided he won the war and owned the world because of it. It was a device he called The Ender. He was already feeling some energy from it seeping into him, creating a mind more powerfull than any other on the planet. He was nearly invincible and he wasn't about to be beaten he believed.

Agent C's House, The Real World 

Agent C slowly materialized in his house, the TV on Cartoon Network. Apparently, if you weren't Agent C, Cartoon Network was mixing all it's shows together to make it look like every character ever on it was in danger of an evil overlord. Agent C turned the TV off, as he was beginning to want a vacation. Running around with sick cartoon characters could be tough, especially if the entire network was at stake. He figured it was only a matter of time before the disease spread to other networks, until every cartoon on Earth was infected with it. Possibly it could spread to the real world and every show on Earth even. The worst scenario to him seemed very realistic. He could go to the other world, why not the cartoons come here? He just decided he best warn the Cartoon Network Employees here, who tend to have a bad time with their creations, and he got in the car and drove to Cartoon Network Co.

Peach Creek 

A tall man was walking through Peach Creek, a man that had never been seen here before. He was the creator of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. The show Peach Creek was part of. There was a chance he wasn't here on purpose, but he was he thought. He was looking for the Eds, as he needed to tell them something. A car drove by and in it were three people, two of them looking like they were from the real world as well, but the third was the driver, and he looked like he had to have been a cartoon at all time. "Get in, Antonucci," the driver said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm Agent E. you of all people should remember creating me," the driver said laughing.

"I never made an Agent E!" Danny yelled.

"Remember Edd? It's me. Apparently after the show ended, I could age. I then used a time machine to come back and stop Plank from enslaving the entire universe," Agent E said.

"Impossible, I never had any designs for the characters older! Sure Plank was always trying to rule, but I made sure that the Eds kept foiling his plans somehow!" Danny yelled.

"After you quit animating Ed, Edd, n Eddy, a fan drew an older version of each character, allowing us to grow older. Plank, in ten years, rules the Earth, and his conquest began eighteen days ago here. You, Craig McCracken, and Maxwell Atoms are the only three with the ability to believe this is real and re-animate the entire thing so that we live our full, happy lives," Agent E explained.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Danny asked.

"We need you three to figure out which of the remaining cartoons are the last Immunie," Agent E started, when suddenly nine robots appeared.

"You are under arrest by orders of Lord Plank, for being animators and rebels," the tallest robot said. The other robots grabbed the people, and destroying Agent E's car.

"No! My car! My beloved car!" Agent E yelled, crying.

"Wow… I should have gave Edd a different personality," Danny said to himself as the three animators and Agent E got carried away…

Cartoon Network Co.

"So, my friends at Cartoon Network, I propose that you send a messenger to Nickelodeon so that the disease doesn't spread," Agent C said.

"Why in the name of heaven should we help Nickelodeon?" the chairman of Cartoon Network asked.

"They might be able to help is in return," Agent C said.

"I see. So, who would be the messenger?"

"We could send Huckleberry Hound to them as a small messenger, I'll get the Toon-to-Reality device aimed on him, if you think it's a good idea."

"Do it, right away, Agent C! The fate of the entertainment world is in your hands," the chairman said, as the blue dog appeared on a TV screen…

Cartoon Network's Oldie Street 

Oldie Street, a street where all the classic olden cartoons on the network lived. They used to live in their own homes named as in their shows, but as the network got more shows, they unfortunately had their homes bulldozed, or erased, or even vaporized. The older cartoons lived freely then, messing up newer cartoons, as they sometimes would accidentally cause the show's picture quality to go bad for a second. That was when a time-flow shield was put up around a designated area of the Earth where old and classic cartoons could go to live. The time-flow shield somehow made it so that it would simply absorb cartoons once they stop production, and occasionally the network would unabsorb them temporarily, so that their show could be aired on Cartoon Network instead of Boomerang, the code name for Oldie Street. Yet, this story is not about Cartoon Network History, but about the biggest Cartoon Network Crisis of all time; The Cartoon Network Movie. Named so because audiences thought that it was a massive movie, and the guys never felt like making it clear it was the cartoons acting of their own accord. Anyways, this part of the story begins as a blue and green van with red flowers painted on the side along with the words "The Mystery Machine" in red near the back drives down the street. Yet, this isn't about the well-known Mystery Machine, but about some other well-known characters that live in a stone house in a town called Bedrock, which is ironically right by Orbit City, which is highly futuristic, being from the late 21st century, but a disease was going through these places, as well as all of Oldie Street. Cow, a cow as her name suggested, was the first from Oldie Street to get the disease. The older cartoons claim it was "Because of the thing being too new!" Of course, Oldie Street was about to get a visitor from the regular network…

BAM! A laser flew through the air. A local of Oldie Street that had red hair and was female turned around and saw a giant crab-like walker that just breached the Time-Flow shield. "Citizens of Oldie Street, I, Lord Plank, am your new overlord and dictator! I control your world with my mind!" the walker said. An android then flew towards it. It looked like a boy with black hair, black tights, and red boots. It was Astroboy.

Suddenly, the boy vanished. "I will not tolerate any people with thought of overthrowing me. If anyone attempts to, they shall be annihilated. Now, I leave," Plank said, leaving the Oldie Street, but secretly having already infecting more people there with the disease. He was planning on now returning to the Plankian Empire's Palace on Luna, Earth's moon…

Plankian Empire's Palace, Luna (AKA, Earth's Moon)

"Lord Plank, I have finished testing Mewan. Her mental strength is half as much as yours, and surprisingly twice as durable," Jack Spicer said, running up to Plank.

"Good. Prepare to create four more Mewans, but leave them with names embedded in their memories. And make sure that there are some female and male Mewans so that once we get so many Mewans, we don't have to keep cloning more," Plank said. He turned towards Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie in the test tubes. "And while your at it, try mixing these three creature's DNA into a human," Plank said, evil plans going over him. Despite he was creating zombies; the disease could at the moment be beat if the infected one's mental power broke free. And, it was temporary anyways. Plank wouldn't tolerate mindlessness in his servants. They lacked the ability to be good slaves.

"Yes sir!" Jack yelled, running to the cloning room where he started to make more Mewans, and then he began the DNA gene work on the Human-Azelf, Human-Mesprit, and Human-Uxie creatures…

What will happen next? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoners and Escapees

The Cartoon Network Movie

A/N: I do not own anything in this story; in other words, I don't own anything on Cartoon Network.

Nowhere

A boy wearing a red shirt materialized out of thin-air outside the home Courage lived in. The boy had a red baseball cap and blue jeans. His hair was brown, and it was combed back. He was Agent C; from the past. But at this time, his name was Colton "What the? Where am I?" he asked, looking around. He realized he was in Courage the Cowardly Dog, or at least he thought he was. "Oh my gosh, I'm in Nowhere, Kansas! This must be where Courage lives!" he yelled, walking into the house. Courage was standing up now, apparently not sick anymore.

"Muriel, wake up!" Courage was yelling as Muriel sat on the chair asleep.

"Courage!" Colton yelled, running over.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Courage asked.

"I'm Colton, I watch you on TV on Cartoon Network," Colton explained. "Your somewhat of a celebrity where I live," Colton added.

"So the cameras in here that follow me around all the time broadcast to a town?" Courage asked.

"Um, it's more of an entire planet. An entire three-dimensional planet that you are considered a, erm, cartoon," Colton said.

"Cartoon? You mean I'm not re-" Courage started to ask, but as he asked this a mechanical leg fell through the roof. He fell over from the shock, as did Colton, and the two stood up. The leg was attached to a chair that was above the house's roof.

"I can't believe it, it's Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb from Kids Next Door!" Colton yelled, seeing the two men, one with big hair, some of it is over his eyes, and bison horns, and one that was bald and resembeled a walrus.

"Not these guys, I have to live with enough of them every time their on the news," Courage said a tad annoyed.

"Kids Next Door, battlestations!" a bald kid with a red shirt yelled, and nothing happened. "Oh, duh, the rest of them are all sick," he said to himself. His name, was Numbah One.

"Lord Plank will only request your imprisonment, Numbah One. Isn't that right, Mr. Wink?" Mr. Fibb asked.

"Yes, Mr. Fibb," Mr. Wink said.

"Hey! What are you talking about! Who's Lord Plank?" Colton yelled.

"You, help me out of this! I'll explain later!" Numbah One yelled, pointing at Colton.

"How?" Colton yelled.

"I don't care! Just do something!" Numbuh One yelled. He hit his shoes together and they pushed him off the ground with their form of jet boosters. He throw a rope around the mechanical legs and started to fly around them.

"Ahh!!!" Colton yelled, jumping through the air and hitting one of the legs, causing the leg to fall. "Oh my gosh, I did that?"

"Thank you for the help," Numbuh One said, as the thing Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were on fell. "Now, who are you?"

"Colton of Nebraska, Earth," Colton said.

"Ah yes, Nebraska. You must have been fleeing from Lord Plank, that's where he attacked first," Numbuh One said.

"Actually, I don't know who Lord Plank is. I know who Plank is, but I never knew he was Lord Plank," Colton said.

"Your joking, right?" Numbuh One asked.

"No," Colton said guiltily.

A car parked, and it was black. A very familiar person got out. "Numbuh One, Colton, get in. Your lives are at stake," the man said.

"Who are you?" Colton asked, right before Numbuh One did.

"I'm Agent N, or, as you know me, I'm Numbuh One," the man said. He looked like Numbuh One actually, only older.

"No way! I am not some old guy!" Numbuh One yelled.

"Get in, unless you want Lord Plank to do this instead," Agent N said, as he got back in the car. Colton and Numbuh One got in, and the car speed off. A huge mechanical leg hit the ground, and the leg was part of a huge robot with four legs, and on top a giant Plank was constructed. The robot's leg was made of a strange, liquid-solid material that could move without hinges on the bottom. And in between the hinges, one connecting the body and one halfway down the leg, it had the liquid-solid material.

"They have left," Plank said through the giant Plank. "But, they have merely made it harder. Victory will still be mine," Plank said, as he walked away on his walker…

On the road, in a camper

A boy with brown hair, and a white shirt with a black strip was lying down on a bed as the camper drove down the road. His name was Ben. His cousin, a red headed girl with a blue shirt was sitting on a chair using a laptop and was named Gwen. "Your still on that thing?" Ben asked her.

"Duh," Gwen said. "There's a strange virus going around, I'm trying to figure out what it is, it turns people into zombies," she finished.

"That reminds me, didn't the disease start going around when that mall in Peach Creek was infected with zombies?" an old man in the front asked. His name was Max.

"What does that do with anything?" Ben asked, sitting up.

"It means that the virus and the mall infestation are related," Gwen said. "And here it says that time warps are happening across the planet," Gwen said.

"Time warps?" Ben asked.

"Their signs that ships have been going through the atmosphere at speeds faster than light. They can be very dangerous if it's near a city, sometimes causing nuclear reactors to explode," Max said.

"Grandpa, you don't think that an alien is doing this, do you?" Ben asked.

"No alien in the galaxy would do something like this," Max said. "I have a bad feeling about it," he finished.

"Then I guess we'll have to beat the bad guy who's doing this," Ben said, when suddenly a laser hit the ground behind the van, causing it to flip into the air. The three were thrown across the van, and got up wearily. A giant robot was standing above the van, and it looked like a robot Vilgax would have had.

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled, turning the Omnitrix and hitting the dial thing, and he became an alien that looked like a computer thing. It was, as he called it, Upgrade. "Oh man, I was going for Diamondhead," Ben said.

"Just do something!" Gwen yelled, as the robot shot another laser at the van.

"I'm on it!" Ben yelled, as Upgrade flew onto the robot. Somehow, he just got thrown off it. "What the?" He asked.

"What just happened!" Gwen yelled.

"Fools… Lord Plank and I have created an organic-robot designed to not be affected by your foolish attempts to destroy it," Vilgax said, walking out of behind it. "Now, I believe it's time for the infection to continue," he finished, a the robot dropped a canister. A virus cloud came out, and immediately the affects of the disease affected them all. "No! This can't be happening!" Vilgax yelled, as the symptoms started. "He said I had immunity to it!" Vilgax yelled in horror. A helicopter flew above the robot, and Lord Plank and Jack Spicer looked out of it.

"Jack, excellent work on the canister," Lord Plank said in his synthesized voice.

"Townsville has already been infected, and the Mayor of the town is being DNA-extracted for his immunity. Soon, we will rule the world!" Lord Plank yelled, and the two began to laugh evilly…

Plankian Empire Base, Luna

Lord Plank and Jack Spicer were in a room, where the new species that were Humans mixed with legendary Pokemon Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, which were called "Humelfs", "Humies" and "Humrits" by Lord Plank and Jack Spicer. "Today, my armies, is the day you will go out onto the Earth and help me take over," Lord Plank said. "If anyone tries to retaliate, attack and kill them," he finished.

"Yes, master," the new three and the Mewan said, and they left to separate rooms. As those doors closed, another door opened. A girl that was never seen in the entire network was standing in the doorway. She had blue hair that went down in a lightning-shaped pattern, and she had white skin. She was as tall as Jack Spicer, and her animation style was some sort of anime-real life cross.

"Who are you?" Lord Plank demanded.

"The names Lorena, I'm from Thurston, Nebraska, the non-animated world," she said. "I've heard you two are taking over the world," she said. "I'm interested in helping you two out," she finished.

"I'll think about it," Plank said as Jack opened his mouth. "Jack, come," Plank finished, and the two left the room. They walked into a sound proof room. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Plank bellowed in anger. "LETTING A REAL-WORLDER INTO OUR BASE! AS FAR AS WE KNOW IT COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE!" he bellowed.

"It didn't happen here! Or at least with our technology," Jack said nervously.

"Then that must mean…" Plank said, realizing what's happened.

"THE REAL WORLD CAN BEAM ITS INHABINENTS HERE!" the two yelled simultaneously.

Prison Hold, Plankian Empire, Luna

Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, and Maxwell Adams were helping Agent E, who was attempting to get out of the prison. They weren't with the Immunies, who could help them escape, but instead they were in a prison cell. "OK, you three boost me up," Agent E said. The animators Danny and Craig held Maxwell up, who then lifted Agent E into the air. Agent E grabbed the ledge, and took a hairpin from his hat. He pushed a button, and it melted a hole into the outside; the surface of the moon. The animators saw the light, and immediately thought the lack of air would kill them. It didn't. "Toons, even if their from the real world, don't breath, their animated," Agent E said. He crawled out, and helped the animators by dropping a rope down. After getting them out, a guard walked in.

"Red alert! We have four escapees!" he yelled into a walkie-talkie.

"RUN!" Danny yelled, and the four began to run. Agent was taking stuff out of his hat, and eventually took a board out. He expanded it to fit the four, and threw it on the ground.

"Get on!" Agent E said, as he jumped on. It hovered. The animators did as Agent did, and a laser shot by them.

"Boy, I thought they'd let us go," Maxwell said. Suddenly, the lasers flew around them instead of hitting them.

"What's happening!" Craig yelled.

"The power of an animator's mind!" Danny said, as he visualized them flying in Peach Creek. Slowly, his visualization became reality.

"We're almost in Peach Creek!" Edd yelled, when suddenly the hover board vanished. Danny had forgot it!" The four flew into the ground, which was now a cross between Peach Creek and the moon.

"Oh no, it won't work unless we're moving," Danny said.

"Why not?" Maxwell asked.

"You see, I can't have them teleport because it wasn't possible in my shows. I can have us fly into Peach Creek because I never made it a certain spot," Danny said, grinning. "Now, we need to run and let me picture us going into Peach Creek!" he yelled.

The four began to run, and they slowly ran into Peach Creek, exactly as it was before this all happened. Before the show began even.

Danny began to concentrate, and it flew forward, showing Rolf move in, Nazz lose weight, thousands of other fan fictions and episodes, and suddenly, as it was before they left. The car was there even. "Everyone, into the car!" Agent E yelled, and the four jumped in the car, and Agent E drove it off towards Cartoon Network Laboratories, right before the robot that took them arrived.

"Wow. We got off lucky," Maxwell said. "I'd have had us get away right now," he said.

"Shut up, Maxwell," Danny said. "We don't want anything worse now, do we?" he asked, and the four laughed…

Cartoon Network Laboratories, near Endsville

Agent C walked back into Cartoon Network Laboratory, and as he walked, he walked into a huge garage. He got into his car, which was black, and drove into a tunnel that went deep inside the Earth. As he drove, he saw doors, hundreds of doors, and millions of passageways. He was now approaching the mantle layer, and he was increasing speed. The car hit a level plain. Windows were on the passage, and they showed magma drifting outside. The car turned and drove into a huge chamber, and in it an elevator shaft. He got out of the car after parking it in a parking lot. He walked to the elevator, and a skeleton in a robe with a scythe was standing there. "Take me to level zero, Agent G," Agent C said.

"Yes sir, Agent C," the skeleton said, opening the elevator. Agent C walked in, followed by Agent G. Agent G pushed a button and the elevator shot downwards towards Earth's core.

"Agent G, do remember when I found you with Billy and Mandy?" Agent C asked.

"Oh, yes, I remember that!" Agent G said. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never be here, and in a million years I'd still be with those two!" Agent G yelled, laughing.

"Good. I need you to find Mandy, sources show she is one of the Immunies," Agent C said coolly.

"I'm afraid that at this moment she's in Lord Plank's hands," Agent G said. "She dies there even," he finished.

"I fear we may have a huge problem on our hands now," Agent C said sadly. The door opened, and he walked out of the elevator.

"See you later, Agent C!!" Agent G yelled, making the elevator go up. Agent C walked out of another door, and on the other side was a huge chamber. There were windows showing that they were in the exact center of the Earth, and as he looked around, he saw that a huge device was in the center. He walked towards it, and noticed people from Cartoon Network shows that haven't came out yet, such as the soon coming show Chowder in statis tubes. Some of the newer shows were on TV monitors, such as Squirrel Boy, and the current progress of the current crisis was shown; showing that Cartoon Network Laboratories were losing so far. Agent E suddenly walked out of behind the huge device.

"Hi, Agent C," Agent E said happily.

"Eddward Double-D, better known as Agent E," Agent C said, surprising Agent E by using his real name.

"S-sir, what about our codenames?" Agent E asked nervously.

"Forget them for the moment, Double D," Agent C said.

"Yes sir, Colton!" Agent E said, saluting him like the army does.

"Isn't the heart of Cartoon Network a marvelous thing? Producing new shows as if it is connected to the real world? Is it not incredible, that a time-flow shield and late-time-flow shield are up in two parts of our network, making a three part network?" Agent C asked, and then continued. "Oldie Street, Cartoon Network, and Late Time Street. Better known as Boomerang, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim. Marvelous on how big our network is, isn't it?" Agent C finished.

"Yes, Colton, it is a marvelous thing. The twenty-six Letter Agents are the only Toons that know, and you're not even a Toon!" Agent E said in amazement. "Well, there is the Toon Plank," he added.

"Plank has the ability to phase into the real world," Agent C said. "I came back after I beamed Huckleberry Hound into our world. He warned Nickelodeon of the threat so if Plank did get the ability, they could prevent a major dimensional conquest," Agent C said coolly.

Agent E was about to say something, but an alarm went off suddenly before he spoke. "What the heck was that!" Agent C yelled, pushing a button. The screen changed on the motherboard of Cartoon Network. It had three words: _"Plank has won"_.

"No," Agent C and Agent G breathed. They knew what this mean. He had finally created a bred of the disease that had absolutely NO immunity in the world. Their work had been put in vein…Or had it?

"Colton, I have a plan," Agent E said, as his memory of this happened vanished. All his memory of anything happening before becoming Agent E was gone, he only knew his name…

What'll happen next? What cartoons will be featured next? Ask for your favorite cartoon shows to be included as soon as you can so that I can research them!


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

The Cartoon Network Movie

Plankian Empires Base, Luna

"The _Nex vomica virus _has been completed, Lord Plank," Jack said, walking out of the Transmitter Room. He had just sent a transmission to every single part of the network, imbedding it into Cartoon Network itself.

"Good, Jack," Plank said evilly. "Send Peaches to Earth to get rid of the late-time-flow and time-flow shields on Earth. Soon nowhere on Earth will be able to avoid my power," Plank said. "And prepare to beam me to the real world," Plank finished, walking on his mechanical legs to a window showing Earth…

Washington D.C, the real world

George Bush was making a speech in the Pentagon, the biggest threat to the US had just been discovered as a giant mechanical spider-like robot with a giant plank that looked like the cartoon character Plank from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Pentagon," Bush started. "Despite the elections coming in a year, I am sad to say that our country will fall if we do any one decision," he continued. "We are going to go through a double war, one against a giant cartoon character in LA with all available troops, and one in the Middle East with all other available troops. Until we know where we need most of our troops, we will have half fighting each enemy," he said, and suddenly the power went out. "What the heck just happened?!" He yelled, little knowing the power across Earth was gone. Plank had finally conquered Earth, single handled. The world was his plaything now. He controlled the animators; he controlled the outcome… Or did he?

Cartoon Network Laboratories

"Immunies, are you ready to party!?" Edd yelled in the Immunie section of Cartoon Network.

"Are you ready to 'Ed' n' Roll?!" Ed yelled.

"YEAH!!!!!" the Immunies cheered.

"Then lets do this!" Ed and Edd yelled simultaneously, and they began to play some rock and roll. Edd was playing a steel guitar, and Ed was playing a set of drums. As they played the song "Rocking Robin" the Immunies were singing along.

The door to the room opened, revealing Agent E and C. "Immunies, we are at full scale war against Lord Plank and the evil Rodney from Squirrel Boy!" Agent C yelled.

"War?" Lazlo asked, as the music stopped.

"War not cool," a blonde haired man with a black shirt said. His name was Johnny Bravo.

"Who's Rodney from Squirrel Boy?" a talking cow named Cow asked.

"Don't ask about Rodney," Agent C said, shuddering. "But we must strike against Plank while we have our animators!" Agent C yelled,

"WHAT ANIMATORS!!??" The Immunies demanded suddenly.

"Danny Antonucci, animator of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Maxwell Adams, animator of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. And Craig McCracken, animator of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," Agent E said. "We barely escaped from Lord Plank, luckily we had some animators," he finished.

"What are the animators doing?" Edd asked.

"Their being sent to Cartoon Network's core, where they will prevent Plank from taking over hopefully," Agent E said. "Now let's go!"

Cartoon Network's Late Night Street

A man in a wheel chair and a robot were going down the street, each going to their appropriate shows. "Bender, you're a great robot," the man in a wheelchair said.

"And you're a pretty good human, Joe," Bender said, stealing Joe's wallet. Joe suddenly jumped on Bender and started beating him with a club.

"GIVE THE WALLET BACK, ROBOT!" he yelled.

"All right, all right!" Bender yelled. He gave Joe the wallet back, when suddenly a UFO floated over the massive street.

"It's a UFO!" Joe yelled in panic.

"Run! Run for your life!" A man yelled, running by them. He had a white shirt and was named Carl.

A man wearing a yellow suit and had wings ran by, along with a mouse, a blond haired teenage boy with an auto mail arm, and a lot of other people.

A car stopped in front of them, and Fry and Peter were in it. Fry had orange hair with a red jacket, while Peter had brown hair and a white shirt. Their intelligence was equal.

"Joe! We're being put on the regular network! It means we're being shut down!" a white dog in the car yelled.

"Yeah, what Brain said! Now run!" Peter yelled, pushing the pedal on the car and driving off. Cartoons started to vanish, starting with the older cartoons. The unnamed ones like a mouse, and some other ones vanished slowly. A kid with two heads vanished. Two brothers called the Venture Brothers were vaporized. It was chaos.

"Toons of Adult Swim, you are being cancelled. You are rebellious. Unruly. You must be… TER-MIN-A-TED!" a voice yelled, as it started to vaporize houses and people alike.

LA, the real world

Plank had robots around him, shooting at soldiers constantly. As he walked through LA, he raised a leg and hit a building with it. The building flew across LA, and hit an airplane. The airplane exploded, and Plank fell back a little as a missile hit him. The robots were Jack Bots, and they were shooting the tanks. He made a small wind hit the tanks, knocking them out of LA. The troops were shooting at him, and he continued walking to the now in existence Nexus-Point, which would transport him to his base. He walked through it, and the Jack Bots continued fighting against the US military.

"BLAST THOSE ROBOTS TO SMITHERINGS!" a general yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the troops he told to yelled, saluting him and they began to shot the Jack Bots.

Sadly, the robots were programmed to be able to adapt, one of Jack Spicer's good ideas. They began shooting at the troops even more now, and they were armoring themselves with rubble. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" one yelled, and it destroyed a huge section of the street with a laser.

"Holy Cow! Their adapting!" the general yelled. "Fall back men, lets get these robots to Iraq somehow for us!" the general yelled, as the troops began to flee from LA…

A house in a random town in Carton Network

A weasel ran through the street, and suddenly a robot broke into the house. "I am Weasel!" the weasel proclaimed, and the robot suddenly turned.

"IN-FER-I-OR LIFE FORM DE-TEC-TED!" It said. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" it yelled again, shooting at the weasel. The weasel ran out of the house, and there were robots everywhere. They were marching, floating, and any other form of movement. The robot shot the weasel, which then died…

Acme Falls

A car flew out of Acme Falls, and in it there was Agent E, Ed, Edd, and Colton. "OK, men, we are going to attempt to find the base of Lord Plank's," he said.

"Shouldn't you already know? You are from the future," Edd said.

"Yes, but my memory currently doesn't show anything much really. I'm sure That once this ends I can go back though with my memory restored," Agent E said.

"Colton, Agent C and you are extremely important to this," Agent E said suddenly. "You two are the only two real-worlders here," he finished.

"Why an I so important then?" Colton asked.

"Colton, think of being able to know EVERYTHING about your enemy. We do. We watch this stuff sometimes!" Agent E said. Suddenly, the car hit the ground. "WHO IS THAT!?!" HE yelled, seeing a girl in their way. The car screeched to a halt, and they got out.

"Colton, so good to see you again," the girl said.

"Lorena," Colton said bitterly. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Lorena?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Quiet, you stupid Toon," Lorena said bitterly. "No one cares about you anyways," she spat at the cartoons.

"TAKE THAT BACK, LORENA!" Colton bellowed.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to," Lorena said, smiling. "Besides, you aren't going to do anything," she said, smiling.

Colton glared at her, and sighed. "She's right. I hate to admit it, but I have a crush on her," he said.

"YOU WHAT!?" Edd and Ed yelled in shock.

"It's true," Lorena said, smiling. "In the fifth grade he asked me out," she finished.

"AND YOU SAID NO LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID!" Colton yelled.

"Well, of course I did," Lorena said evilly. "I never would dream of dating someone like you, it'd destroy my plans. Even if I DID like you," she said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Colton yelled.

"Lets say I'm more than you think," Lorena said, and she jumped into the air. She did a flip, and landed as she kicked Agent E in the face. He flew across the air and landed in the dust.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Edd yelled, running over to her, surprisingly wielding a fist. She grabbed Edd's hand and threw him over her shoulder.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled in panic.

"You two aren't a harm at all," Lorena said, turning and walking. "One of you is a stupid Toon and the other's just a simple boy who can't do anything right," she said, and walked away.

Colton, in a burst of anger, flew towards her with a fist and swung his fist towards the back of her head. She turned lightning quick, and tipped him. "I'm a master black belt in karate, it's not going to happen," she said, smiling. "But you apparently want to come along," she said, dragging Colton by his arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I almost hit you," Colton said, being drug across the ground.

"COLTON!" Ed yelled.

"SHUT IT, TOON!" Lorena yelled, and she continued walking.

Tears came out of Ed's eyes. "Ed! Help Double D and Agent E!" Colton yelled. "They'll find me for sure!" He yelled, as Lorena dragged him into a car and closed the door. The car drove off as she drove it off into the horizon.

"Ed," Agent E said. "Get Edd in the car, and contact Agent C," he said.

"What about you, Agent E!?" Edd yelled.

"If I was to die here helping the world, as you will decide to do someday hopefully, then I'm happy already," Agent E said weakly.

Ed picked Edd up, and put him in the back of the car, sitting up. He closed the door. "ED! GO!" Agent E yelled.

"Not without you," Ed said, carrying Agent E to the other side of the car and putting him in. Ed got in the drivers seat.

"Ed, you may have doomed us all," Agent E said weakly.

"The Double D I know would have done the same!" Ed yelled.

The two injured people were in shock. How did Ed know?! Edd and Agent E were one person?! "Ed, how do you know this?" Agent E asked.

"You act too much like Double D to not be him," Ed said, and turned. "What do I do?"

"The Ed I knew was an idiot," Agent E said, laughing. "Push the green button, he said. Ed did that, and a screen popped up on the mirror. It said _"Who do you want to contact?" _"Agent C," Agent E said weakly, and Agent C appeared on the screen. "Push yes," he finished.

Ed pushed the yes button, and the picture shifted to a "Dialing" picture. Agent C appeared. "What is it?" Agent C asked. "I'm fighting some robots!"

"Do you know where Colton is?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Ah yes, I remember where _I _was today," Agent C said. "The moon. Go there, it'll be where Plank is," Agent C said.

"Why did you say "I" and not Colton?" Edd asked.

"I _am _Colton," Agent C said, smiling. "End transmission," he finished, and the screen vanished.

"Ed, push the auto-return button please," Agent E said. "I don't trust you at the moment to drive," he finished. Ed pushed the button Agent E mentioned, and the car began to drive off toward the Cartoon Network Laboratories…

Plankian Empire's Base, Luna

"Tell me, Colton," Lorena asked. "Do you _enjoy_ being a prisoner?" she asked from across the bars.

"I hate it, you evil person," Colton said.

"Maybe if Plank succeeds, I'll see if I can let you go if you stay in my presence unless I request otherwise," she said, smiling.

"I have a feeling that'd be worse," Colton said, laughing. "OK, I'll do it though." He finished, and Lorena walked off. "Lord, I hate being in this predicament," he said to himself.

As I said earlier, send in your favorite character's names so I can add them! Only two more chapters!


	6. Chapter 6: The End Begins

The Cartoon Network Movie

The Entrance to the Plankian Empire, Luna 

Seventeen people were getting ready to breach the doors into the Plankian Empire. "Double D, are you feeling alright?" Agent C asked.

"Yes, Agent C," Edd said. "Thanks to your medical equipment,"

"I say we charge the fortress on the count of three!" Numbuh One yelled.

"Dracula say we kick this Plank's but!" Dracula yelled.

"OK, Dracula, Jonny, Numbuh One," Agent C said, looking at Jonny Bravo, Dracula (Of 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'), and Numbuh One. "Once we breach these doors, you three will look for Colton in the prison hold. OK?"

"Yes sir!" the three said.

"Stork, Ed, Edd, and Courage," Agent C said, directing to those cartoons. "You four will look for Lord Plank. If you find him, contact us and tell us where he is, OK?"

"Yeah," Edd and Ed said, Courage and Stork just nodded.

"The rest of us will search the fortress in groups, and if we find anyone, we contact each other with these," Agent C said, pulling out walkie-talkies and giving them to each other. "Now we need codenames so no one can intercept us and know who we are," he finished.

"I'll be the Professor," Edd said.

"I am Zombie-Ed!" Ed yelled, laughing.

Courage was decided by everyone to just be "Stupid Dog".

"I'll be Uno," Numbuh One said.

"I'll be Golden Boy," Jonny Bravo said, sounding like he was trying to be cool.

"I wanna be Big Nose!" Billy yelled, jumping in the air.

"I suppose I'll be Green-Skin or something," Stork said.

"Dracula gonna be Draculah!" Dracula yelled, making a 'la' sound at the end of his name.

"I wanna be Monkey!" Lazlo yelled.

"I'll be Clam-Man!" Clam yelled.

"Can I be 'Square Head'?" Mac asked.

"I'll be C Man," Agent C said.

"I'll be Professor Two," Agent E said.

"I'll be Reaper," Grim said.

"Eh, what's up Doc?" Bugs Bunny said, walking up to them and eating a carrot.

"You, Bugs Bunny, you'll be Rabbit," Agent C said.

"Jerry will be Mouse," Agent E said, and a brown mouse named Jerry nodded.

"LETS DO THIS!" the seventeen people yelled, and Agent C and E put explosives on the doors. The doors exploded off their hinges, and the seventeen ran into the fortress, and they all split into their groups…

"Activate the Virtualization System!" Plank yelled. A zombie hit a switch, and suddenly Dracula, Jonny Bravo, and Numbuh One were virtualized into a virtual world called "Lyoko"…

Lyoko's Center 

The three somehow appeared in the virtual world called Lyoko. "Where the heck are we?" Jonny asked.

"Dracula don't know, but Dracula don't like it," Dracula said.

"I feel as if I'm programming!" Numbuh One yelled.

"How do we get out of here?" Dracula asked.

"What's down there?" Numbuh One asked, looking over the edge. He accidentally tripped, and fell off it.

"NUMBUH ONE! NO!" Jonny yelled, running over to the edge, being careful not to fall. It was too late, Numbuh One fell. He vaporized suddenly. Gone. A laser hit Jonny, and Dracula turned around. A strange creature was approaching, and then, the laser Dracula…

"Where are we?" Ed asked, as Stork, Edd, Courage, and Ed walked.

"I don't know. I'm going to see if Dracula and Jonny are still OK with that Numbuh One kid," Edd said, talking into the radio suddenly. "Draculah, are you OK?" Edd asked. "Over," Edd finished.

There was no reply. "Their dead! Plank killed them all!" Stork yelled, suddenly breaking into hysterics.

A reply came soon. "Draculah's the only one left! Some monster killed Jonny and Numbuh One fell! Draculah don't know how he made it out of that weird place!" Dracula yelled.

Lyoko would send a destroyed person back normally, but Jonny died there somehow. No one knew that though. "OK, Draculah, continue your mission. We'll find you eventually," Edd said.

He turned the radio off and ran down the hall. They now had to work twice as hard. The world was turning against them. Suddenly as Edd opened a door, a huge machine was there. A prison door, and on the other side Colton sat. "DOUBLE D! ED!" Colton yelled, jumping up. "AND COURAGE AND SOME FREAKY GREEN GUY!" he continued.

"My name is Stork, kid," Stork said, grumpily.

"Sorry, Mr. Stork!" Colton yelled, laughing.

"I already hate this kid," Stork said.

"Colton, we need your help," Edd said. "How do we open the cage?"

"Push the open button," Colton said.

"FOUND IT!" Ed yelled, hitting a button.

"SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED! SELF DESTRUCT OF PRISON BLOCK IN ONE MINUTE!" A voice rang through the hall.

"AHH!!" Edd yelled. He pushed a button, that opened Colton's cell.

"Let's get out of here!" Colton yelled, starting to run away.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" a robot with ears yelled.

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID ROBOT BOY!" Colton yelled, running faster. The five ran faster, and finally left a door. It closed. A loud thump was heard, and then a ear-deafening explosion.

"Phew," Courage said.

"We barely made it alive," Edd said, panting.

"Well, what's the plan?" Colton asked.

"To find you," Edd said. He turned his radio on. "We found Colton! Draculah, we're going to find you now," Edd said, and turned it off. "Lets go," He said.

Lazlo, Clam, and Billy were walking, looking for Plank. They opened a door, and closed it suddenly. "Man eating animals again," Lazlo said, and he continued.

A door opened, and in it a huge lab. They ran into there. "Lazlo, Clam, and Billy," Jack Spicer said. "So glad you could make it," he said. "JACK BOTS! TERMINATE THEM!" he yelled.

Robots came out of nowhere, and began to shoot at them. Clam hit one with his nose, destroying it. The three were outnumbered by ten, and Billy got his nose vaporized. "MY NOSE!" he yelled.

Lazlo was hitting the robots, but he did nothing to them. One vaporized him swiftly.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" Jack yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Billy yelled, as him and Clam got vaporized. Out of a test tube, came a creature that looked like Mewan.

"I am Mewan 2," the creature said.

"Good," Jack said, leaving. Outside, Agent C, Agent E, and Jerry were there.

"Stop right there, Jack," Agent C said, hitting Jack in the gut. Swiftly, Jerry tied a cloth around his mouth, preventing him from being able to talk. Agent E tied his arms behind his back, and Agent C picked the boy up. "We're going to take you to the outside," Agent C said, carrying Jack, who was struggling, away from the lab. A tube began to over flow in there, and the chemical inside leaked out. The door sealed itself shut, sealing to room completely unless you had a key…

Plank's Throne Room 

"It's all working as planned, Master Plank," Lorena said, smiling.

"Good… soon Spicer's work will be gone, his memory wiped, and then the other labs will do the same, sealing the workers in them," Plank said, smiling. Not that he never did anything else. He was in a small walker of his with four legs. His 'indoor' walker you could say. "Then we will destroy the Immunies and that meddlesome Colton forever!"

Lorena stopped; shock came over her. She would have to _kill _Colton? "You mean kill, right?"

"Oh, no, not _kill_," Plank said, in his heartless voice. "You can revive the dead, come back from dead, the dead aren't ever finished. We will have to do something that will destroy him," Plank said. He paused. "We will have to use the Soul Annihilator. Only with that will he be gone for good. Not even the Total Perspective Vortex can do that to him, as he is the single most important thing in this and every other universe; or rather, was," Plank said.

"Y-y-yes, I will that, my Master," Lorena said, nervous.

"Good," Plank said, grinning…

One more chapter! How will it end? Find out in the next and final chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: The Story Ends

The Cartoon Network Movie

A/N: Well, you know, I don't own anything other than Lorena, Colton, and Agent C. Wow… I go to the last chapter already. And it's the seventh chapter! Must be good luck.

Outside Plank's Throne Room

Edd, Ed, Colton, Agent C, Agent E, and Jack Spicer were in front of Plank's Throne Room. "Jack, put your hand on that scan," Agent C said. They managed to figure out from him how to get in and the location of the Throne Room, right before he forgot it all. The other lab doors were sealed shut, and the throne room was beginning lockdown mode. The doors opened after Jack did what Agent C told him to do. "Stay here, Jack," he said, and the five walked into the room.

The others who helped and lived were outside the palace, fighting back zombies of cartoons that were coming to help Plank any way they could. Pokemon, people, animals, everything was there, fighting them. It appeared they were beginning to lose the war. It was futile. They came back in time to save the future, the Agents did. Could they have made a mistake regardless? Was the Network doomed, and possible every universe? Possibly, they decided, but they fought in hopes of winning. Only 4 of the others were left, and they were Bugs Bunny, Dracula, Stork, and Jerry.

"So, you made it in time to see you all fail?" Plank asked, his mechanical body growing. "Lets have a challenge. I will have three Xaiolin Showdowns where you all compete against each other. The winner of the most will get three artifacts and the chance to fight me," Plank said, calculating everything perfectly. "Each of you will do this until there is no one left," Plank said. "The challenges will be simple. A race, an obstacle course, and a fight to the finish," he added.

"We accept your challenge!" Edd yelled.

"YEAH!" Ed yelled.

"LETS GO!" the Agents yelled.

"YYEEEAAAHHHH!" An angry mob yelled outside.

"SHUT UP!" Plank yelled at the angry mob and the angry of twenty by twenty (twenty times twenty is what? You figure it out) began to help fight the zombies.

"I accept it, and we will NOT fail," Colton said.

"Good luck," Lorena mouthed to Colton, which was good since Plank couldn't read lips.

Colton was shocked, the person who locked him up was wishing him good luck? He acted like nothing happened.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Ed, Edd, Colton, Agent C, and Agent E yelled simultaneously…

The Throne Room became a mile long, and there were five pathways for them. They didn't have Shen-Gong Wu, but instead, three powerful artifacts of power. "BEGIN!" A voice echoed, and the five began to run.

Colton's path zigzagged, causing him to have to run slower. There was a sharp turn that went back into place a few feet away and he attempted to jump the turn. He flew across the gap, and one of his legs got stuck. He tripped, and hit the ground, and saw that Edd was in the lead. Agent C had tripped also, and Agent E was yelling at Ed who was somehow on the same path as Agent E and not moving.

Edd reached the end, panting, and the artifact that was there appeared in his hands. "I won! I won!" Edd yelled in joy.

"Congratulations, Eddward Maryann Thomson," the voice said. "You have won the Orb and Staff of Light. NEXT CHALLENGE INITIATE!" it yelled in a mechanical voice. Plank was the voice!

The room transformed into an obstacle course that went in reverse order of this: A pit of alligators and piranhas, a climbing net, a barrel to run on and onto the climbing net, a rock wall, swinging axes, and a laser cannon. In that order's reverse, so it was in this order: laser cannon, swinging axes, a rock wall, a barrel you have run on to get up to the climbing net, a climbing net, and a pit of alligators and piranhas.

"EDDWARD MARYANN THOMSON SHALL GO FIRST!" Plank's voice said, and the others vanished.

"Where'd the others go?" Edd yelled.

"They are being held until your finish, NOW GO!!" Plank's voice yelled.

A timer started in mid air, and Edd began to run. As he approached the laser cannon, he had to dodge the lasers that were followed him. He ducked, and jumped, and bent backwards, and got to the axes. He stayed low, and moved when they were far from him, and finally went to the rock wall. He began to climb the rock wall, and the rocks started to crumble. He climbed the wall faster, and went to the top. The barrel wheel underneath was turning, and he jumped onto it. He ran, and he finally grabbed a climbing net, and climbed it. He saw the pit of water, and saw a rope. He jumped onto the rope, and swung across. He jumped to another rope, and started to slip. He barely managed to make it to the other side and the timer stopped. "I made it, finally," Edd said.

"Edd Maryann Thomson has finished with one minute and thirty seconds! ED HORRIS DELAR IS NEXT!" Plank's voice yelled, and Edd vanished. Ed appeared at the starting line.

Ed ran, the lasers barely missing him. He ran right through the axes and miracously didn't get hurt, the rock wall, hit the barrel, ran up the climbing net, and he ran across the piranha and alligator pit, hitting the animals before getting hurt. He made it across, and started jumping in the air, yelling, "I DID IT!"

"Ed Horris Delar has finished with twenty seconds," Plank's voice said. "COLTON JOHN MICHEAL IS NEXT!" Plank's voice bellowed, and Agent C and Colton both appeared. "IT APPEARS THAT THESE TWO ARE THE SAME! THEY WILL COMPETE TOGETHER THIS TIME AND ALSO THEIR SCORE WILL BE AVERAGED!" Plank yelled.

Colton ran across the laser field with Agent C, the two dodging the laser. Agent C took a mirror out and deflected the lasers away from him. At the axes, they jumped onto the axes, and then jumped from one to another. The two approached the rock wall, and started to climb it. Colton began to slip. Agent C caught him, and the two reached the top. Agent C and Colton jumped onto the barrel simultaneously, and began to run. The two jumped onto the net, and started to climb up it. They climbed the rope, and then swung to the others. Agent C held them together for Colton, and they reached the end.

"AGENT C MADE IT WITH FIFTY-NINE SECONDS! COLTON WITH ONE MINUTE!" Plank yelled. "THAT MAKES FIFTY-NINE AND A HALF SECONDS! NEXT IS AGENT E!" Plank yelled.

Agent E appeared, and saw that Agent C and Colton did it together. "Why didn't I do this with Edd?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were the same person. NOW GO!" Plank's voice yelled.

Agent E used a mirror on the lasers, and for the axes, did the same as Colton and Agent C. He climbed the rock wall, and as he did, the rocks didn't budge. He jumped across the barrel, and climbed the net easily. He dug under the water with alligators and piranhas in it, and came out of the course.

"AGENT E HAS MADE IT WITH EXATLY FORTY SECONDS! ED WINS THE ORB AND STAFF OF DARKNESS!" Plank yelled.

The world became a square wrestling arena, and in the center a orb sat. "BEGIN THE FIGHT!" Plank's voice yelled.

It began. Edd dodged Ed, who hit the ground with his head and knocked himself out, vanishing. As he dodged Ed, he bumped into Agent E, knocking his future self over. Edd, Colton, and Agent C remained. "Colton, let me save you from having to get hurt by Plank!" Agent C said, as he hit Colton and threw him on the ground. Colton vanished. Edd dodged Agent C's fist, and Agent C fell onto the ground, and he vanished.

"EDDWARD MARYANN THOMSON HAS WON THE GOLDEN JAWBREKER! HE WILL NOW USE ALL OF THE ARTIFACTS AND ATTEMPT TO DEFEAT ME! IF HE FAILS, ED WILL! THEN AGENT E! THEN AGENT C! AND FINALLY COLTON!" Plank's voice yelled, and Edd appeared in the Throne Room.

Plank was there, and the others were in a glass chamber. Or at least something like glass. Edd started, by taking the Orb and Staff of Light out. It glowed, and then Plank started to bend space around Edd, turning the beam of light towards Edd. He took the Orb and Staff of Dark out, and hit the light with it. Plank bended space around him again, causing an orb of Dark and Light to form around Edd, and it shrunk on him, causing him to faint.

Ed and Edd switched places. Ed took Golden Jawbreaker out, and put it in his mouth. Plank bent space around Ed, causing Ed to become a penguin, causing the Jawbreaker to pop out of his mouth. Ed waddled after it, and then fell over, laughing. Agent E and Ed traded places.

"YOUR GOING DOWN, PLANK!" Agent E said, taking the Orb and Staffs out, and used them on Plank simultaneously Plank teleported out of the way, and bent time around Agent E, sending him to the future before he left to the past. In the future, Agent E gets defeated, and sent back to now and is sent into exile.

Agent C appeared, and Plank bent space around Agent C. He made a black hole appear, eat Agent C, and vanish. Colton was the last one now. The fate of everything depended on him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL YOU DID!" Colton yelled, taking the Orb and Staff of Light and Orb and Staff of Dark out. Then he caused the beams to hit each other, and the Golden Jawbreaker sat between them, above his head. He flung the orb towards Plank, who teleported behind Colton. The Gold Jawbreaker did the same, and hit Plank, who then lost control of his power. The Plankian Empire's HQ started to shatter, and Plank started to flee. Colton chased him, and Plank vanished. A beam of light hit Plank before he did, and Plank appeared behind Colton.

"You will die now!" Plank said. "LORENA!" He yelled, and Lorena walked into the room.

"Yes, my Master?" Lorena asked. She held the Soul Annihilator. It was a gun-like device with a trigger.

"Destroy Colton's soul now," Plank said.

"Y-y-y-yes, Master," Lorena said. She raised the Soul Annihilator.

"Lorena, you don't have to do this," Colton said. "You have free will!"

"I have to, though. Plank will destroy me if I don't," she said.

"USE IT ON HIM! IT'LL DESTROY HIM!" Colton yelled.

Lorena began to pull the trigger. "Yes, good," Plank said. The energy began to fluxate after she pulled the trigger. Suddenly, she turned around, and it hit Plank.

"NOO! YOU WRETCHED GIRL! YOU'VE DESTROYED ME!" Plank yelled, energy fluxating inside him. Suddenly, an orb appeared around him, and collapsed in on Plank, and he vanished. Only his mechanical extensions were left.

"Thank you, Lorena. You saved me," Colton said.

"I had to, I… I," Lorena said, stuttering in fear and nervousness. "I love you," she said, hugging him.

"I know," Colton said, hugging her back. The two stood there, hugging, until another tremor happened.

"The building's collapsing! We have to get out of here!" Lorena yelled.

"Not without the others!" Colton yelled, running into the Throne Room, Lorena behind him. She pushed a button, and the glass-like chamber vanished.

"Right when the place felt like home too," Edd said, walking out.

"We need to get out soon! The building's collapsing!" Lorena yelled. "Follow me!" She finished, running out the door.

The others followed her and Colton, and they ran out of the palace. The zombies were leaving the moon and going back to the Earth as fast as they could, and there was a group of non-zombies. Dracula, Bugs Bunny, and some people of the angry mob were left. Ten by one of the people in the mob were left. In other words, ten people. "Hey, Doc, the whole moon is collapsing in on itself!" Bugs Bunny yelled.

"How are we going to get back!?" Edd yelled, as the Plankian Empire's Palace started to fall into the ground, and the moon started to collapse. A green space ship with fins suddenly landed, causing the ground to crack.

A woman with a white shirt, black pants, a wrist computer, purple hair, and one eye came out of it. "Hurry, get on!" She yelled, and the fifteen people ran onto the ship, as it suddenly started to break the moon's surface. It lifted off, and shot towards the Earth.

"Who are you guys?" Edd asked, seeing that there was a man with a white shirt, a red jacket, blue pants, and red hair.

"I'm Leela," the women said. She looked sad for some reason.

"I'm Fry," the man said, and he also looked sad.

"Why do you all look so sad?" one of the mob members asked.

"Bender, my best friend, died," Fry said.

"Who was Bender?" Ed asked.

"A Bending robot," Leela said.

"ROBOTS ARE COOL!" Ed yelled dumbly.

"Hey, can you excuse me and Colton here for a few minutes?" Lorena asked.

"Yeah," Edd said. The two walked out of the room.

"He's _the _Colton?" Fry asked.

"The Colton that defeated Plank?" Leela asked.

"Him and Lorena defeated Plank," Edd said.

"Colton, what are we going to do when we get back home?" Lorena asked.

"Go to school and forget this ever happened," Colton said.

"Good plan," she said, and the two kissed…

In another dimension, Plank floated. He floated towards a door, which opened. Inside it, there was a city. He floated in it. People were walking around, not even noticing Plank. "Where am I?" he asked, as he floated. A billboard came into his view. It read "Welcome to Multiverse City! The only city with portals to every universe, and also the most technologically advanced city in the entire Multiverse!"

"Multiverse City… Hmmmm…" Plank said, floating to a laboratory. In it, he found scientists working on a chair for the disabled, with mechanical legs. "I AM YOU NEW MASTER!" Plank yelled, picking the scientists up mentally.

"AHH!!" They yelled.

"I demand a suit of armor that is invincible," Plank said to the scientists.

"W-w-w-what if we don't?" one asked.

"This," Plank said simply. He caused part of the lab to collapse on into itself and turn into a black hole.

"OK! WE'LL DO IT!" the scientists yelled in horror…

**The End… Or is it?**

**-Credits-**

Time to give credit to all who have helped me.

I would like to thank Cartoon Network for having all the shows I used exist, as without them, I'd never have made this story.

Also, I thank those who reviewed, for pushing for me to finish this before New Years

(You all know who you are that did this) and for liking this story (I cannot stress how much I thank them for that enough)

I do own seven things in this story: Multiverse City, the Orb and Staff of Light, the Orb and Staff of Dark, the Golden Jawbreaker, Colton, Lorena, and Agent C. Other than that, I give the respective owners full credit and thank them.

And, I want to thank my friends for helping with the idea through a huge coincident that wouldn't have happened without the telephone, so I also thank Alexander Gram Bell.


End file.
